Nameless
by OMGItsA
Summary: Eric convinced his Maker to give life one more chance. While out on a walk one night Godric meets a new friend. But was it just any old stray that followed him home that night? What adventures wait for Godric this go round? Godric&OFC.
1. Chapter One

**AN: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

"Godric, our squatter is here again." Isabel said glaring at the little black tabby from her seat next to Stan.

"Yes, our little friend _is_ back." he murmured watching the creature make its way towards the coy pond once again. He thought it was refreshing to see the little cat; most animals were too skittish to hang around vampires.

"Was'sat?" Stan asked peering out the window as well.

"A _cat_." Isabel replied distastefully.

"What's wrong with a cat?" Stan grunted looking at the little thing. It was all black except for a small blond patch near its left eye.

"My mother used to say that cats are a bad omen," Isabel stated stalking towards the window, "especially black cats."

"Is a _**cat**_, Bel." Stan murmured rolling his eyes, "What's it gunna' do? purr ya' to death?"

"It's bad luck" she sneered.

"Where'd it come from?" he asked, highly amused with his partners attitude.

"She followed me home from a walk one night." Godric replied.

"Yes, he was walking by the old stone graveyard and it followed him," Isabel said, "a black cat and from a _graveyard_!"

"It followed you all that way?" Stan asked impressed.

"Yes, then he gave it cream when they got home and now it won't leave!" Isabel griped.

"I rather like her," Godric stated watching the cat paw at the pond water, "she'll keep the rodents away."

"Hey! Do not eat those fish, they aren't for you!" Isabel shouted while tapping at the glass.

The cat looked up, blinked at Isabel and then went back to batting at the water.

"We don't even have rodents Godric!" Isabel huffed before leaving the room.

* * *

It was quite brisk out when Godric left for his nightly stroll around the town. It wasn't too long before he heard the little patter of feet behind him.

"Hello lígo gáta." he smiled down at her. His friend had joined him on his walk for almost three months now.

Their little guest had stayed, much to Isabel's chagrin. Stan had taken to leaving scraps of human food outside just to keep the her around. He rather liked the affect she had on Isabel. He had even gone so far as to invite the gáta in. Isabel had not reacted well to the sight of her human holding the "diablo estúpido" in his arms.

Unfortunately for Isabel it hadn't been the first (or the last) time she was in the house. The friendly little thing had gotten so used to his walks that on the nights he wasn't out in what she deemed a timely manner, the gáta would paw at a window wining at him. Apparently he had developed a soft spot for the creature as he had eventually let her into the house for a warm dish a cream to make up for it.

Godric cut his walk short by a few minutes when it started to mist. Making his way into the house he noted the almost disdainful look the cat was giving the sky from under a large leafy bush in his yard. Looking to the sky then back to the cat once more, he noted the chill in the air before opening the door wider and whistling at the cat. Needing no more invitation the gáta rushed inside. Apparently his spot was softer than he had originally anticipated.

Godric watched his little friend explore the office. She was a chubby thing, he wouldn't be surprised to find that a few of their Coy were missing. He would have to get Stan to check and replenish the pond if so. Godric was snapped out of his coy contemplations when she jumped up onto his desk and sat in front of him. She had striking eyes, age and intelligence reflected through the blue-green orbs.

"Have you been eating my fish gáta?" he asked scratching her behind the ears. Loud purrs were his only response.

"What is that?" Isabel asked from the door way.

"A black chartreux I believe." Godric responded smirking.

"No," she corrected stiffly, "What is that _doing here_?"

"Hiding from the rain." he replied simply.

"No, no, no!" she said making her way to the door and opening it, "Out you!"

Isabel sure _tried_ to get the cat to leave. She yelled at it, pleaded with it, sweet talked it. The little vermin didn't budge until Isabel tried to physically remove it. She was almost within reach when the gáta hopped into Godric's lap and made herself at home.

"Fine," Isabel relented when she saw she was going to get no help from Godric, "but only for the night!"

It snowed that evening and as it turned out Godric had a _much_ softer spot than he had initially thought. The next night he had Stan had procure the necessary cat supplies for the little thing. Apparently his nest was about to acquire a little black cat they soon named Shadow.

* * *

**A/N: This is another one of those fics where Godric's cat is a person. I've read a few and I like the concept so I thought I'd try my hand at it. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Meeting Eric

**A/N: There is some serious time travel in the chapter, so I tried to break the chapter every time it was a new time period. Hopefully it flows well enough. I do not own, not am I affiliated with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

"A cat." Eric stated, amused with his maker.

"Yes." Godric murmured not looking up from his papers.

"I must admit when you said you got a pet, I wasn't thinking you meant a cat." Eric smirked sitting down on the couch.

"It has been interesting," Godric admitted, "I have not had to care for something since you."

"Yes I'm sure," Eric chuckled, "Your underlings tell me you haven't taken a break in days, let's go out."

"Not now." Godric stated firmly.

"When then?" Eric asked, "It is not often I get to visit with you. Let's go celebrate at a blood bar. Knowing you, you haven't fed in days."

Eric gave up after a while. His maker was in no mood to entertain him. Eric was worried about Godric, it had been almost a year since his suicide attempt on the roof top, and his maker still didn't seem to have any joy for life.

"Well, I have to go feed." Eric said before leaving "I shouldn't be long."

Godric worked diligently for another half an hour while Shadow snoozed lightly in her bed by the desk. _One of her __**many**__ beds_ he mused. She had a bed or a tower in almost every room, she was now well and truly spoiled. Shadow woke and soon became bored with watching her master work. It wasn't long before he was distracted by her nudging his leg.

"Not now gáta." Godric murmured.

Not to be deterred Shadow hopped up on his desk and mewed at him. He shot her a look and went back to work. Ever empowered the cat pranced along his desk then nudged a pen off the edge. Godric sighed, used to this little tantrum she pulled. Shadow huffed before hoping off his desk. Thinking he had discouraged her pestering. He didn't notice when she jumped up on his mantel- at least not until he heard a book fall. Godric stared at her surprised with the little cats attitude. Shadow she stared back with an almost defiant look before batting another book off and then a book end. Shadow sprinted from the room as he flashed over to the mantel placing the items back in their place before chasing his cat thought the house.

* * *

Eric sat quietly on the plane, looking out of the window, contemplating his latest visit with Godric. Ever since the Fellowship of the Sun disaster Eric had kept a close eye on his maker. They'd been closer these past two years than in the last century if he was honest.

Eric couldn't believe how attached his maker had become to his little companion. When Isabel first told him about the cat Eric though it was a joke. Isabel insisted it was ludicrous to have the beast in the house, but Eric had seen how his maker's attitude had changed for the better since its arrival. Watching his Maker this past week had and alleviated most of his stress about Godric's mental state.

Eric just couldn't see the suicidal man from that rooftop last night when he walked into the house. He had been at a meeting and when he opened the door to see his maker laughing at the cat as she chased around a rodent.

Eric was pleased to see his maker so joyous, if not a little shocked at the bolt of jealousy he felt towards the cat for bringing happiness to his maker where he could not. It didn't help that the little cat seemed almost haughty when Godric had defended her choice to put the dead rodent in Eric's bed when he died for the day.

_No matter_, he thought smirking _I got her back_.

* * *

"And who is this?" Pam asked breaking the hostel atmosphere between her maker and Godric. They had argued the whole way from the airport about some new business venture.

"That is Shadow," Godric smiled. Pam was surprised at the emotion he showed for the little creature. Eric hadn't been kidding when he said his maker's mood had staidly improved since the rooftop incident.

"She is his pet." Eric murmured watching the little cat stretch and make her way over to greet Godric before becoming acquainted with Pam.

"She is lovely," Pam stated, surprising Eric's maker.

"I didn't know you liked cats, Pam," Godric said watching Shadow jump onto the arm of the couch.

"I thought everyone knew how much I enjoy a good puss." she smirked.

Godric laughed out loud at the crude innuendo, yes she was definitely a product of his child. Eris was getting increasingly irritated at Shadows attempts to dodge his hand.

"Proud little thing isn't she." Eric stated not sure if he was amused or annoyed that the little cat still wasn't acknowledging him.

"She's mad at you Eric." Godric chuckled, "What did you expect?"

"It was an _accident_," he groused watching little Shadow warm up to Pam instead of him.

"What did you do to her?" Pam asked amused with the look on her maker's face.

"He pushed her into a sink full of water." Godric replied.

"Eric!" Pam scolded him.

"It. Was. An. **Accident**." He seethed, "How was I supposed to know the cat would hold a grudge?"

"Sure," Godric smiled, "You know when Stan upsets her he buys her little gifts to make up for it. Her temper is quite amusing. He left her locked outside in the rain once, she wouldn't acknowledge him for days."

"How did he get back in her majesty's favor?" Pam asked grinning.

"He bought her that." Godric gestured over to a large expensive looking cat tower.

"You're kidding me." Eric said, "I'm not buying that mangy beast anything!"

Godric shrugged smirking at his child. He was glad to see Eric it had been a year or so since his last visit.

"Come let us finish this discussion in my office." Godric said leading the way.

* * *

"Cat." Eric called walking into the empty living room a couple of days later. Shadow was stretched out along of the back of the couch. She perked up until she saw who had called her.

"I have something for you." He said quietly, hoping no one overheard him. The cat hopped down to sit in front of where he was squatting.

Eric pulled a beautiful rose gold band out of his jacket. The bracelet was fairly thick and had beautiful diamond detailing. Eric had gotten the jeweler to attach a bell to it without ruining the integrity of the bracelet. The man had been floored when Eric revealed that the costly piece of jewelry was for a cat.

"This was very expensive." Eric prefaced before slipping the bracelet over her head like a collar. "If you're going to take the bell off this one I expect it back, not buried in the couch like all the others."

The cat sat proudly with her new collar, and stared at Eric for a moment. It always unnerved him when she did this. Her eyes held such age and intelligence they seemed almost human at times. After a moment she reached up, nuzzled his neck, and then nipped him on the side of the chin. A sign of affection she had only ever shown to Godric.

"You've gained weight." he murmured scratching her ears. She shot him a baleful glare before running off to find their master.

* * *

"You never buy me jewelry" Pam pouted.

"Yes, I do." Eric stated tired of hearing about the cat's collar.

"Not Dior" she mumbled.

"We reached an understanding." Eric defending his gift, "She got the collar, and I get no more dead mice in my shoes when I visit. Besides it better reflects the status of this nest and it's residents."

Godric smiled, petting Shadow as she slept, sprawled out on the top of his desk, and the many important documents it held. She had once again distracted him for his work. Godric admired the collar for a moment, he was quite surprised the bell was still on after three days. His Shadow did not like them. Isabel was constantly having to replace them; as she insisted Shadow have one on to warn the birds and the fish. Apparently too many of his expensive coy had gone missing since her arrival. Yet somehow the little cat had disposed of and hidden every one she was been given thus far. After almost three years they still could not figure out how she kept getting them off. It never failed to infuriate Isabelle when she sat on the couch and it jingled.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Ok this is the last of the upload blitz. ****I do not own, nor am I affiliated with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

"Look I have business in that back, you're on door duty tonight." Pam told Chow before making her way into the bar. After delegating responsibilities to the rest of the staff Pam made her way to the office with the nights mail. A small figure on the desk caught her off guard.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked astonished, "Is Godric here?" Pam went out into the lounge to grab Eric.

"Is your Maker here?" she demanded interrupting whatever little staring contest he was having with one of the dancers.

"No Pam." he said, frustrated with his progeny and her uncanny ability to cock block him.

"Are you sure." she insisted.

"I think I would know." Eric sneered, "Godric would have contacted me the minuet he arrived."

"Then explain to me why his cat is in our office." Pam said.

They both made their way to the back, where Shadow was still sitting on the edge of the desk.

"What the fuck?" Eric asked.

They watched the little cat for a moment before the air in the room changed and the energy fluxuated. Shadow jumped off the desk and a bright flash blinded them for a second. Standing where shadow should have landed was a young woman. She had platinum blond hair beautiful blue-green eyes, and a beauty mark on her left cheek.

What caught Eric the most wasn't her beauty- or her nudity, but rather that the girl was still wearing his collar around her wrist. Pam and Eric stood there in shock until the girl tossed something small to him. He caught it easily and looked down to find the little bell in his hand.

"Who are you?" Eric snarled at the girl as he moved, trapping her between him and the wall, griping the little shifter by the throat. The girl grabbed Eric's arm and pointed to her throat with large pleading eyes.

"I'm not letting you go until you say something!" he demanded, "Pam, call Godric."

The girl looked over Eric's shoulder at Pam as she dialed. Silently pleading for her to understand.

"Eric," Pam said stoically, "I don't think she _can_ say anything."

The call went straight to voicemail.

"The line is down," she added after a few moments, "they all are, even Stan and Isabelle."

Eric drug the girl over to his desk by the scruff of her neck before handing her a pen, and pointing to paper.

"Write it down." He seethed.

He was met with a blank look as she held the pen. The girl looked at the paper and nodded to herself before starting to write. Eric looked to his child, worried that she couldn't reach anyone.

Finally finished with her explanation, the girl looked up excited they had found a way to communicate. She handed him, not a written statement, but rather a crude drawing. Eric stared at the girl. She rolled her eyes and pointed to a figure then to herself then started pointing to different figures in the picture and making wild hand motions. At the end of the ordeal she had two confused and annoyed vampires looking at her.

"I'll call Sookie." Pam said before leaving the room.

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse had grown to understand that when Eric Northman requested your presence, you had to be prepared for any and everything. That being said she certainly had not expected to walk into his office to find a very young, very naked girl sitting on his desk drawing while he read mail on the couch.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped shrugging off her jacket and walking over to the girl wrapping it around her shoulders, "What is wrong with you! How old is this girl? Honey did he hurt you?"

"I did not harm her Miss Stackhouse." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"Well get her some clothes!" she said, "This girl doesn't even look legal! Shame on you Eric!"

Eric let out an unnecessary sigh before standing and getting a Fangtasia shirt from a box in his office. He handed it to Sookie who busied herself with dressing the girl.

"I need you to read her mind." He said.

"Yeah I figured," she mumbled.

"Girl," Eric snapped, taking her focus off the telepath, "what happened to Godric?"

The girl looked excited and started to draw again.

"No! Think it, at this woman." he instructed taking the pen away as Sookie focused on the girl's response.

"Who took him honey?" Sookie asked.

The girl looked elated to have a way to communicate finally.

_I don't know who it was- Master talked about a meeting and this man came and they went to somewhere-all of them- even Isabelle- but they never came back- And Master said he would be back in time for us to go on our walk- It was days ago-He never leaves for this long-I'm so worried- I had to find Eric I know he would-_

Sookie took a moment to pull back from girls ramblings and sort through them.

"Well," Sookie looked at Eric, "She thinks about a mile a minute, but I can understand her. She said Godric was going to a meeting with Isabelle and another man and they never came back."

"How long ago girl?" he demanded.

"5 days ago." Sookie replied for her.

"Why didn't you contact me sooner?" he snarled.

The girl sent him a dark look.

"I'm not calling him that!" Sookie exclaimed, shocked that the innocent looking girl was capable of such language.

"What do you want to do?" Pam asked.

"We're going to Dallas." Eric replied, "Go ahead and make the plans with Anubis. I want to be there by as soon as possible. Miss Stackhouse, looks like I'll need your services again."

"You know you sure have to look after Godric quite a bit. It's gotta' be a hassle," Sookie immediately knew that she had said the wrong thing, and tried to backtrack, "I just mean that he gets in a lot of trouble. Remember Dallas a few years ago, and then you had to put him on a suicide watch. I he is important to you so I can understand why. He just seems-AH!"

Sookie was taken aback when the girl jumped on her. She had been expecting that her rambling faux pa would offend Eric, not the girl. And she certainly didn't expect to be physically assaulted. Eric had to pull the girl off of Sookie, but it was too late. She would most likely be bruised from the exchange.

* * *

Sure enough Sookie did have a black eye by the time they arrived at the airport. She was confused as to why they only needed three tickets, baffled when Eric requested a cat carrier, and then shocked when the girl turned into a cat. It wasn't like all the times she had seen Sam, or Alcide shift. The girl's mind didn't feel like a shifter. Eric was amused with the shocked sounds Sookie made as he put Shadow in the case.

The cat had wined the entire flight to Dallas, and the in the car ride from the airport. Eric refused to let her out of the little cage. Once they arrived at the house Eric made quick work with the locks. Mentally prioritizing what to do with the few hours of night they had left. He was shocked when he opened the door only to find his maker sitting in the living room.

"Hello my child, Pam, Miss. Stackhouse." Godric said them from the couch, "What are you doing with my cat?"


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Ok I did some mythology mashing in this one to give her a history. Rest assured it's all **_complete_** bullshit. I also want to thank everyone for the comments! I really appreciate them. I do not own, nor am I affiliated with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

In all his life Eric could not think of one time that he felt such conflicting emotions. He was pissed that he was lied to by some shifter, and elated that she had been wrong. He had spent the plane ride preparing himself mentally to find his maker once again. Then he had arrived at his the nest to find that Godric was in no trouble at all. Now Eric was standing in Godric's living room listening to how some satellite went down and killed cell service in the Dallas area.

"The cell towers are down." Eric stated dryly, still reeling from the turn of events.

"Yes Eric," Isabel added, "Don't you watch the news? A big satellite crashed and half the state doesn't have service."

"I assume you have been trying to reach me?" Godric asked amused that his child had been in such a panic.

"Yes, we thought you had been taken." Eric mumbled.

"Taken, why would you think that?" he asked, "And where did you find Shadow?"

_"Shadow," _Eric sneered, "found me. Which reminds me we need to talk about your little _pet_."

Godric listened to Eric's story in stony silence. How was it that after four years he was just now finding out that his little black tabby wasn't what he thought. He had never even suspected that the cat was anything but, well, a cat- a normal cat. Sure she was smart, but Jesus he'd seen her use a litter box and eat raw fish and mice. She smelled like a cat, she had the aura of an animal not a shifter. Nothing in all her time there had even hinted at the possibility she might be something else.

"She's got to be a spy." Eric said after a few moments of silence.

"But she can't talk." Sookie pointed out.

"Or write." Pam added, "Eric she could barley draw you a picture for Christ's sake."

"I'll bet she can't read either if that's the case." Sookie added.

"She's communicating with someone somehow- other shifters maybe, she's a spy. It's the only logical explanation." Eric argued

"Eric I was in her mind," Sookie argued, "she was genuinely surprised and relieved that she had a way to communicate with us."

"Are you forgetting whose home she has resided in for the last four years?!" Eric snarled, "You can't honestly believe that this shifter just happened upon this nest by chance. Godric is the most powerful vampire in the south. Many of our kind seek out advice from him. The American Vampire League has tasked him with cataloging our most precious history. Godric is privy to Vampirekind's most confidential matters!"

"Godric wasn't appointed the AVA position until _after_ the cat came though." Pam countered, not sure if she quite believed the cat was s spy.

"Then what?" Eric asked, "It's a coincidence?"

"I'm beginning to think so," Godric said.

"There have been no information leaks," Isabel supplied.

"She doesn't seem like a shifter either Eric. She smells like a normal cat." Pam said looking to Sookie for confirmation.

"Yeah," the telepath agreed, "She don't feel like other shifters I've met. Even now that she's in her cat form, it's like she's _really_ a cat. I mean I can feel some consciousness, but it's _nothing_ like when a Sam or Alcide shift."

"You truly believe it's chance that this creature was here?" Eric asked his maker.

"It's been four years Eric." Godric reasoned, "And she only revealed herself_,_ because she thought I was in _danger_. I have had no pertinent information leaked to, and the creature never acted like anything other than a cat. So yes, I do think her choice to follow me home was coincidental."

Godric made his way over to the cage and knelt down looking through the metal mesh.

"I'm going to let you out gáta." he said calmly, unlatching the cage "Will you reveal your true self to me?"

Godric watched his little tabby turn into a stunning young woman. He was distracted with beauty and didn't snap out of it until Eric cleared his throat. Godric nodded at the girl not quite sure how to greet her. Shadow just grinned at how flustered he was before wrapping her arms around Godric and nuzzling into him.

"Hello gáta." he murmured returning the hug awkwardly. It had been some time since he was willingly embraced like this, and he was surprised at the sudden arousal she sparked in him with the simple gesture.

It wasn't until he caught Pam and Eric's appreciative stares that he truly noticed her nudity. Godric let out a very low warning growl, again he was unsettled by the sudden possessiveness he held for the girl. Godric shed his shirt and covered her. He wasn't much taller than her but it covered enough. Shadow reached up and nuzzled his neck before nipping at his chin. Godric lead her to the couch to sit, uncomfortable with how erotic he found the gesture.

"You're welcome, my dear." he murmured, shamed that he had turned a thank you from his former _cat_ into something sexual.

"She wants to know what happened to you." Sookie said, "She's upset that you left her for that long."

"I apologize" he said tucking hair behind her ear, amused with her expectant look. "We were detained for a while longer than I expected. In my defense, we did leave the cat door open to the court yard. Although now I see you didn't need it."

Eric watched the exchange with mixed feelings. He wasn't quite ready to believe this coincidence, but he trusted his Maker. Surprisingly Eric was also picking up on Godric's attraction to the girl.

A little part of him was delighted. Godric, much to his child's distain, had been celibate these past few decades. In his depression he had not felt desire for anything in life.

"What is your name?" Godric asked.

"She doesn't know." Sookie said softly.

"What are you?" Pam asked.

Sookie looked confused for a moment before replying, "God touched?"

The girl nodded before grabbing Godric's hand and leading him to the library. Godric had always taken pride in the records he kept. They watched her scurry around grabbing a couple older books and setting them on the table. Godric recognized these recent purchases, he had taken to expanding his mythology literature over the past few months.

"I thought you couldn't read girl." Eric said still skeptical of her innocence.

The girl rolled her eyes before flipping to a specific picture and handing it to him.

"This is why you were so interested when I brought these home?" Godric asked, "You recognized the portraits?" the little tabby had not left his side when he had these books down.

"Did you spend your days looking through the pictures?" Godric asked softly. Surly she had not stayed in her feline form constantly.

"Umm, she said this and... disposed of bells?" Sookie replied confused at the smile that passed from vampire to shifter.

Godric was once again caught off guard by her beauty. Eric rolled his eyes before scanning the exert about the goddess drawn on the opposite page.

"Artemis." Eric said, "one of the Greek goddesses."

"But this is Diana," Godric said, pointing to the other book she'd opened, "Roman deity of the hunt."

_My mistress went by many names _Shadow thought to Sookie _Artemis, Diana, Bast._

"So a god turned her into a cat?" Pam asked after Sookie relayed the message, "Impossible."

"Maybe not," Sookie said, "We had a _Maenad_ in my town a few years ago."

"Old magic, is still magic Pam." Godric added, "Or do you really believe that we have a _virus_?"

"Tell us Gattara," Godric requested, "were you cursed? I can't recall any Epics of Diana turning a beautiful woman into a cat."

Pam and Eric both rolled their eyes at Godric's poor attempt at flirting, but the girl grinned coyly.

"She wants to know if you are acquainted with Galinthias' tale Godric." Sookie said.

"Let me think on it a minute," Godric said, "You'll have to forgive me, it has been a long while." He admitted, "I think according to Nicander she helped birth Hercules against Hera's wishes. And as punishment turned into a weasel."

"Did Nicander get it wrong-It was a cat not a weasel? Are you _Gale-in-this_?" Sookie asked completely butchering the old Greek with her southern twang.

_"No, Sookie. I am not __**Galinthias**__," _The girl thought smiling_ "but rather one of her slaves. Before she helped deceive Hera, Galinthias was favored by the goddess. I was a gift from Hera for her obedience and loyalty. After Galinthias was punished for her role in Hercules' birth Hera took me back to Olympus."_

Shadow paused to let Sookie relay the story.

_"One night Hera sent me and another slave to Zeus with a message. We caught him and his daughter Artemis in a romantic embrace. We were compelled to tell Hera, and in a jealous rage she lured the goddess into a trap and beat her. Realizing that she would lose Zeus's favor if he found out Hera then tasked us to hide the younger goddess until she recovered._

_Once she healed Artemis stole the two of us from of Olympus out of spite. Hera, livid that she had been outsmarted, was convinced that we had betrayed her in favor of Artemis. In order to find the two of us Hera put a bounty on my voice._

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked after translating to the others, "A bounty on your voice?"

"It was said that the gods could use their magic to mark someone's voice. Shadow nodded at Godric's explanation.

"Oh, kind of like how some people think the TSA tapped everybody's phone after 9/11 to hear the word 'bomb'?" Sookie asked.

The girl smiled at Sookie's comparison before going on with her story.

_"One day the other slave and I were washing linens in a creek. I was singing and Hera's guard found us. They had already killed the other girl by the time Artemis showed up. She saved me, and gave me the ability to turn into a cat so I could hide when I was in danger."_

"When did you part ways with your mistress?" asked Eric.

_"Artemis, like the rest of the gods sought refuge on Olympus as the time of the gods passed. Still fearful that she would be punished or kept out because of her thievery I was not allowed to follow her. Before she left Artemis tried to make the curse permanent, and turn me into a real cat, but because of her waning power it wore off after a couple centuries. Now, for the most part, I can control which form I want. I have found it easier to live as a feline though. And after so long in that form is it more natural to me._

"The Gods are gone now, as well as the bounty on your voice. So why don't you speak?" Pam asked after Sookie had told them her story.

"I would guess because of the many lifetimes she spent in silence out of fear and necessity, she has now been robbed her of the ability to speak." Godric answered for her.

"What happened to the gods?" Sookie asked, Pam and Eric rolled their eyes.

_The gods survived off of the power they got through praise and tribute from those who worshiped them. Their interest in humanity, and their power over us declined as the people stopped worshiping. Philosophy, science, and medicine made the gods obsolete in the minds of mortals. They retreated back to Olympus and no longer meddle with humans. _

"There are those who think that we-that is to say supernatural like yourself and I- are created from what's left of the magic the gods left behind." Godric added after Sookie relayed the girl's response.

"Well we need a name for you." Eric said changing the subject, "I can't keep calling you girl."

"You're sure you don't remember?" Sookie asked.

_I'm not sure if I ever truly had one _she thought sadly shaking her head, _I don't remember anything before my time with_ _Galinthias_.

Godric truly related to the girl, he knew the pain of slavery. Her sorted past endured the girl to Godric even more.

"I will find your name." he promised grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles, "I have access to the oldest libraries and minds in the world. Slave traitors kept impeccable records in Greece. We will find your name."

Eric was pleased with how affectionate his maker was towards the girl, and glad that she seemed to be taken with him as well. Her affection would make things easier for Godric to lay a claim.

"Until then Kitten," Eric said "Looks like you're stuck here. Unless you had other plans Godric?"

The girl peered at Godric with hopeful eyes.

"My home will always be open to you my dear." Godric said.

"Well I like the name Aurora." Pam said dryly,

"I think it suits you." Godric said kissing her hand once more.

"She will need a wardrobe." Pam said.

"We need to figure out a way to communicate with her first," Isabel said, "especially if she is going to be staying here."

"She seems to understand just fine," Eric said, "I suggest you ask yes or no questions for now."

"Yes but for how long?" Isabel asked, "We can have her living with us with no way to communicate Eric. What if something happens?"

"She seems to be able to handle herself just fine." Eric stated.

"If anything she can turn back into a cat," Pam smirked, "and finish off the rest of the kibble for you."

Godric watched the girl closely during the exchange.

"Perhaps you should not be talking about Aurora like she isn't here." Godric said, "My dear if it would please you, I will teach you the written English, or any other language you prefer, so we may better communicate."

"So you're going to be housing her, feeding her, clothing her, and teaching her, " Pam asked skeptical, "Please tell me you're going to demand something from her in exchange Godric?"

"No." he said with a firm resolution, "I will take her as a ward of sorts. No payment, of _any_ kind, is expected."

"Godric, you can't be expected to mentor the girl and keep up with your position as sheriff!" Eric thought the girl would be a nice distraction, not a burden on his maker.

"It won't be a problem Eric," Godric said.

"Bullshit, what's going on?" Eric asked, not liking the look that Godric shared with his underling.

Godric let out an unnecessary sigh; this was not how he wanted to have this conversation.

"I am stepping down as sheriff." Godric told them.

"You can't-" Eric started

"I already have," Godric interrupted, "Isabel has already been integrated into the position. We are only waiting for the King to make a formal announcement then it will be official."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Eric seethed, upset that his maker would hide this from him.

"If everyone would leave please." Godric requested, and watched Pam, Sookie, and Isabel leave. Aurora stayed firmly rooted to her spot on the couch, and watched the two with interest.

"I understand you are upset-" Godric continued not bothering to reprimand the girl for her insolence.

"Upset?! Godric you are giving up your political position of course I'm upset. You cannot be king if-"

"Do not forget who you are speaking to Child." Godric interrupted, "I am due more respect than this."

"I apologize Master." Eric said bowing his head.

"Eric I do not want to be King, and I have grown tired of all the politics." Godric said, in a much softer tone "I know that you worry for my mental state, but I assure you this is not a step back. I have immensely enjoyed my work with an AVA, these past few months. I will now have the time to work more closely with our records."

"_You_ are to be a book keeper?" Eric asked astounded that the best vampire he knew was going to be doing such a meaningless job.

"I find great joy in these tomes." Godric replied smiling at his child's distain, "It will also allow me the opportunity to travel more freely. I will no longer be tied to Dallas."

"Then you want the girl as a ward." Eric stated.

"If she would allow it." Godric replied looking at Aurora, "I have not had someone to take care of for a long time. It may be good for me."

Aurora smiled, before getting up to put the books back. The shirt preserved most of her modesty, but still gave both vampires a rather good view of her delectable derrière, especially when she bent over to put the last book away. If Godric could have he would of blushed.

"We need to get you some clothes," Godric mumbled.

"I don't really see the need." Eric replied smiling rakishly.

The girl grinned coyly and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Aurora means Dawn. And once again I really tinkered with the mythology. Did you guys like it? Did it flow ok? Thank you all again for you reviews!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I mention a vampire database in this. It's a plot point in the books, if you haven't read them basically Bill has a database of all the vampires and he sells sort of like the undead yellow pages. Not a big deal. I don't own nor am I affiliated with True Blood or The Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

_He's doing it again _ Aurora though watching Godric focus intently on a map of some sort. He had spent most of the evening working thus far. She didn't like it, it wasn't healthy, nor was it entertaining. Godric needed something to take his mind off all the work the other vampires piled on him. They truly took advantage of his age and wisdom. She was sure that, was why the King had been putting off the announcement.

"Just a while longer my dear then we can go on our walk." Godric said after Aurora sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

She got up and made her way over to his desk. Godric observed her from the corner of his eye. Aurora cocked her head to the side and pointed to a word on the map.

"That says 'Segment Three'" he read to her, "My area is split into several segments and I monitor-"

She pointed to a book on his desk, having grown bored with the topic.

"Aurora," he sighed, "I understand you are bored but I must complete this before we can read, or walk, or anything else."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the clock.

"I know I have been here awhile but I must finish while my mind is set on the task." he said in a tone leaving no room for argument. "Why don't you go find Isabel? She said something about shopping didn't she?"

Aurora bit her lip and nodded before pecking him on the mouth. Once, twice, then a third; each time increasing pressure and duration. Her breath was sweet from the fruit she had eaten with dinner, and her lips were plump and soft. She traced the outline of his mouth with her tongue lightly. A hot ball of lust collected in his lower abdomen. It wasn't until he responded, opening his lips and briefly touched his tongue to hers that she pulled away and left the room.

Though her warmth left, her scent lingered. Godric took a few unnecessary breaths before releasing his white knuckled grip on the desk. It amazed him how very feline she was at times. Demanding his attention when he could not spare it, then ignoring him when he showed interest

"There is simply no living with that girl," he mused sitting back in his chair- concentration now shot to hell. It seemed that she had figured out how attracted he was to her, and used her wiles to distract him. He briefly wondered if Eric had something to do with it.

"A game of cat and mouse," he chuckled to himself, "in which _I_ am the mouse."

* * *

"Well _hello_ darling," Pam practically purred at Aurora, "You look simply _ravishing_ tonight."

The girl only smiled happily at the complement while Godric scoffed at Pam's obvious interest, and Aurora's naivety.

"Eric should be expecting us Pam." Godric said holding her hand a little tighter.

"Go right in," Pam said smirking at her elder's possessive gesture, "he should be in the back."

Aurora seemed quite taken with the club as Godric lead her through the crowd. She was practically bouncing with excitement by the time they arrived at Eric's office. The atmosphere, the people, and the music all had her curiosity piqued.

* * *

Aurora watched the crowd intently from her perch on Eric's lap. Godric wasn't sure if she was intentionally trying to irritate him, but she was succeeding none the less. The girl had been fawning over Eric all night it seemed. Maybe it was the isolation, maybe she wanted to enjoy her humanity and interact with others, maybe she was tired of him. His thoughts took a dark turn.

She watched him brood from the corner of her eye. He must be upset with how friendly she was being with Eric. Maybe it was mean, but she liked seeing Godric jealous. It thrilled Aurora to her core when he became possessive of her. It was one of the only ways knew she held his interest. So far he had been frustratingly proper with her. Aurora hoped this trip would push him out of his mentor state of mind, and Godric would finally confront the feelings he had for her.

Perhaps she wasn't being fair to him. She had years to fall for this man, he had only known her in this form for a little over month. She stood up and took Godric's hand into hers before kissing his wrist lightly. Godric's gaze was intense, as he watched her make her way to the dance floor.

"You are positively smitten." Eric smirked, "It's _quite_ amusing."

"Sometimes I fear I let her get away with too much." Godric sighed.

Both men watched the girl from Eric's pseudo throne.

"How are her studies going?" Eric asked.

"Well enough, she is incredible intelligent," Godric replied, "but she lacks focus. Despite her reluctance to study, I find we communicate quite well."

Aurora was now dancing with wild abandon in the middle of the crowd.

"She's good enough to work here." Eric mused trying to get a rise from his maker, "Maybe I should offer her a job."

"I appreciate you letting us stay here." Godric said curtly changing the subject.

"It's not a problem at all, I enjoy your visits." Eric replied, "You never did tell me what prompted the trip."

"I want to meet with Bill Compton." Godric replied, "I wish to purchase a copy of his vampire database. I believe it would be helpful in finding a vampire I knew in old Greece. He may be able to answer some questions I have."

"You can purchase that online." Eric replied suspiciously, "Why did you come all the way up here for it?"

"We are having some repairs done on the nest." Godric said reluctantly, "Aurora had an accident in the kitchen, the damage was... extensive."

"Oh I'd say you definitely let her get away with too much." Eric laughed.

* * *

"Godric needs to work tonight Kitten." Eric said walking into the den "You can come to the bar with me for a few hours."

Aurora weighed her options. Godric had made them come all the way to Shreveport so he could work with this list, and she had spent all evening distracting him. Perhaps he did need to focus for a while.

"Sookie will be there." Godric supplied knowing how well Aurora liked the telepath.

The girl nodded and gestured to her outfit and looked at Eric questioningly.

"Too modest." he said leading her out of the room, "I'll tell Pam to bring you something."

"Watch her Eric." Godric said. Though he didn't look up from the computer, his tone left no room for argument or error.

After a few quiet hours of work Godric sat back relaxing by the fire in Eric's office. His night had been very productive; he had contacted several Vampires from the Grecian era, and he'd finished cataloguing some information for the AVA. Godric would be able to spend the rest of the night relaxing with his child and Aurora. He spent a few more minutes in blissful silence before his phone went off.

_'We're almost home,' _Eric's text read,_ 'gird your loins' _

It wasn't much longer before he heard the car pull up to the house.

"Eric can we order a pizza?" Sookie slurred loudly from the living room, "Aurora and I are _starving_."

_Oh dear God _Godric thought making his way down to meet them. Aurora stumbled across the room into his arms the moment he entered. She smiled up at him with glassy eyes.

"Eric." Godric reprimanded.

"Trust me," Eric replied taking the phone from Sookie, "I have more than paid for my mistake."

"Awww, you two are so cute." Sookie cooed from across the room, "And it serves you right Eric for feeding us drinks all night. Wha'd you expect?"

"Yes Eric," Godric inquired, "what _did_ you expect?"

"Probably not that she'd get up on the bar and- ooph" Whatever Sookie was going to say was lost as Eric picked her up in a Fireman's hold.

"Time to go home." Eric said taking Sookie back to the car.

"But 'm hungry!" Sookie complained.

"So am I." Eric replied shutting the door.

Godric let out an unnecessary sigh as he looked at his ward. She was wearing a black sleeveless corseted dress that flared out at the hips. The tulle made her look like a gothic ballerina. It was trendy but much too short for his liking.

"I see Pam took care of your outfit." he said disdainfully.

Aurora frowned and stepped back from him, cocking her head to the side.

"No, It looks fine." he said flatly.

She crossed her arms and puffed up her chest in offence; this action only amplified how low cut the dress was. Which in turn managed to visibly displease Godric more. Causing the girl to storm off towards her room in drunken anger.

"Aurora, wait." Godric called following her, "I'm sorry. You look...like you went to a vampire bar." He really had nothing good to say about how provocatively she was dressed.

The girl bristled more and slammed the door on him. He took a moment to collect himself before following her into the room. Godric kneeled in front of her as she sniffled quietly on the edge of the bed.

"You look beautiful love." he murmured resting his hands on her knees, "You _are_ beautiful. I just..." he sighed loudly. Her eyes were glossy with tears and she sniffled again. It was at that moment he felt his resolve snap.

"I don't like when other men look at you. " he said, hands running up the length of her legs and gripping her thighs.

"I don't like when other men touch you," he murmured pushing her back onto the bed.

"You are mine to look at," he breathed dragging his flat teeth up her neck alternating between licking and kissing the sensitive skin.

"You are mine to touch," his wet mouth found her earlobe and tugged gently causing her to shift.

"You are mine to taste," he mumbled capturing her bottom lip between his teeth.

"You. Are. _Mine_." he demanded descending on her mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of her. The smell of her skin overwhelmed his senses as his lips moved with hers. Alcohol. Sugar. And a sweet twang all her own.

"What do you do to me?" he whispered before meeting her in another kiss. She matched his aggression equally with her own need. His touch heightened her scenes making her breath shallow, and wanton.

Her head swam from the passion and alcohol. Godric wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and held tightly as she squirmed underneath him. Aurora's hips pressed upward begging. Godric held her tightly and ground his arousal into her core. She was dizzy, and the pit in her stomach grew.

She frantically pushed him aside to sprint to the a joining restroom. She slammed the door for some privacy as she was sick.

Godric wasn't sure if he wanted to thank Eric, or throttle him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok a little bit of romance in this one, first time writing a scene like that. My apologies if it wasn't up to snuff. I uploaded a little quicker on this one thanks to your comments, and rewatching season 4 this weekend. I literally cannot wait for May 21st when they release Season 5 on DVD. I don't have HBO anymore and I'm a whole season behind! Its torture! Any way hope you all have a good week!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Ok a this chapter is the reason it's rated M. I don't own nor do I have any affiliation with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Novels.**

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK **

Godric awoke that night to Aurora lightly tracing his tattoos. She had managed to weasel her way into bed with him again. Ever since her drunken night a couple days ago It was like a dam had broke in their relationship she had been much more affectionate, and entitled. Eric had picked up on it right away. Godric jolted in surprise as she traced one of his runes with her nail. She looked annoyed, apparently she had been trying to get his attention.

"It's my family's name." Godric supplied, "In my tribe we took great pride in displaying what clan we belonged to."

Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Darling, do you have any marks from your masters?" Godric asked sitting them both up.

She looked at him questioningly.

"My master, when I was taken as a slave, branded me like this." he turned to show her the brand on his back. She stood slowly and put her leg onto the bed. On the bone that protruded on her left ankle she had an intricate pattern. Aurora 's mark had scarred over time and so was not as pronounced as his. The brand was about three inches in diameter and looked like a shell.

"I believe this may help us find your name." Godric said pulling her into his arms, "Tonight I will fly to New Orleans to meet with Kava. One of the vampires I have contacted."

They spent a few more minutes entwined in each other's arms, simply enjoying one another.

"Sorry to interrupt," Eric smirked from the doorway, "but I'm going to Sookie's to drop off a check, and she wanted to see you again before you left."

"Perhaps that is a good idea," Godric said, "I am going to go to New Orleans for the evening, Eric."

"Alright," Eric said, "Get dressed and we'll go."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK **

Eric quite enjoyed the car ride with Aurora; it was quiet. Now he was sitting in Sookie's living room with a bottle of quickly cooling True Blood, listening to the telepath prattle on. He did a good of tuning them out for most of the night. It wasn't till he heard the word tattoo that he tuned back into the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked, "It's sort of a cliché to get a guy's name tattooed on you Aurora."

"Who's name," Eric asked, very interested in where this was going, "Godric's?"

Aurora nodded excitedly and pointed to her watch.

"We should be able to go tonight," Sookie responded, "there's a tattoo parlor in Shreveport right?"

Eric nodded and Sookie went to go get her purse. He wasn't sure what prompted this trip but he could only imagine what his maker would do once he found out.

"Oh no," Sookie said, locking the door behind them, "She doesn't have any ID."

"I'm a vampire," Eric deadpanned, "we're going to a tattoo parlor. I doubt I'll even have to glamour them into overlooking her identification."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK **

"Well let's see it Kitten." Eric said once she walked out of the back.

She smiled and lifter her shirt. Godric was written in script along her ribcage just under her right breast.

"That's gorgeous Aurora!" Sookie praised.

The silent girl looked at Eric for approval.

"He will love it." Eric assured, "We'll just tell him it was a woman who did the tattoo- just to be safe." he winked and she smiled and nodded.

"Wait," Eric said before going in the house that night, "Lift your shirt."

She allowed him to take the bandage off, and watched him bite into his thumb. He coated her new tattoo in blood, healing it almost immediately. She smiled and hugged him gratefully.

"I have a feeling he's going to be a little...hand-sie when he sees this." Eric explained letting her into the house.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK **

Aurora sat in the motel room lounging around in her bathrobe. She had managed to keep her little secret for three days now. It wasn't hard really Godric was a complete gentlemen, and he had been distracted with some of the information he'd received from his contact. He didn't learn anything helpful in finding her name, but he did get some information for his AVA records.

With the repairs finally done on the nest they were making their way back to Dallas. The king had finally made the announcement naming Isabel sheriff and she wanted to have a big party to honor her predecessor.

"That was Isabel," Godric said walking back in the room, "She was finishing some housing paperwork for me."

Aurora patted a spot on the bed for him to sit.

"The nest's deed is going to be put in her name." he went on, "I was hoping to find a new place of residence."

She nodded, and sat herself behind him so she could knead his shoulders.

"I had hoped to find a place near Eric in truth." he admitted, leaning into her firm touch, "I quite enjoy our time together, it brings me joy to be close to my child. And I know you would be better off there as well."

She pinched his side which translated to him as : _Then why are we wasting time going all the way back? You certainly haven't sounded excited about this party she's throwing._

"I would like to oversee my records being packed up." he said, before continuing softly, " I had also hoped to take the opportunity to announce you as mine."

She stopped her massage. Godric took this as a negative sign.

"I understand if you think this is too soon." he backtracked, as she got off the bed and stood in front of him "It doesn't have to mean progression in our physical relationship, but it would help protect you."

_I'm already __**yours**_ _you silly man_ she thought before dropping her robe displaying a rather racy set of lingerie and her new tattoo. He didn't even notice the frilly underwear. His bolded name written just beneath the underwire had him enthralled.

Godric didn't move until she took his hand and ran it along the ink. She had willingly branded his claim on herself for eternity. His fangs descended at the thought. She was well and truly his, and proud of it.

He traced the script with his finger, and then his tongue. Godric journeyed up to her mouth, leaving wet suckling kisses along the way. Her body was a shivering mess by the time his teeth grazed her jaw, slowly ending his journey up at her lips. They met in a fierce clash of teeth and tongue.

His arm slipped around her waist and lifted her up so he could lay her back onto the bed. Godric moaned as Aurora wrapped her legs around his waist. Frantic hands ran over her body, desperate to memorize every detail.

Needing to get her hands on as much of Godric as possible, Aurora tore at his shirt, while he discarded his pants. She felt his muscles tense under her touch as she trailed her fingers down his abdomen.

His hands plunged into her hair and tilted her head back while Godric dragged his teeth across to her collar bone; she shivered at the contact.

"You are amazing." Godric mumbled against her skin. The pressure on the back of his neck was all the permission he needed before sinking his fangs into her. The feeling was orgasmic and left her breathless and needy. He moaned like she was the best thing he had ever tasted. Godric only enjoyed a few pulls before closing the wound. She kissed him as soon as he was in reach, not minding the metallic taste.

Godric reached behind Aurora's back and unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. He rolled his thumb and finger over one taut nipple, while tasting the other. Pleasure licked up her spine making her drop her head back onto the bed.

Aurora watched; fascinated with her lover's every move as he made his way down her body. Her hips arched Godric's teeth nipped at her hip bone. He wrapped his hands around her and held tightly as she squirmed in anticipation. She pressed upward, begging for him to continue. Ever so slowly he slid his tongue over the skin just above the top of her lace panties. The first touch of his tongue to her folds had Aurora grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets in desperation. Godric's grip tightened, and he tried not to hurt her as he held her still. She was trying her best to calm herself, but Godric was making that impossible. Her lover's touch had opened a floodgate of sensations and they washed over her in waves. He waited for the peak of her pleasure to crash down on her before taking another drag from her inner thigh.

Godric took the opportunity to press wet, open mouthed kisses across her collarbone and chest as she came down from her high. She felt the tip of his hard length against her briefly before he slowly sunk onto her. It was intense and her body burned with need. There was just a flicker of pain before the pleasure started coursing through her. Aurora buried her hands in his hair gripping tightly as he filled her completely. Godric lifted and tilted her hips moving deeper. They moved in sync frantically reaching for the same goal.

Godric pressed her tightly to his body and growled; her hot breasts were a wonderful contrast against his cool chest while he moved above her. It was driving him wild. He was so close. So ready to let go. It hadn't taken much for either of them.

He felt it; that tightening tingling sensation and Godric knew he had reached his end. "I'm close," he husked into her ear. He felt her thighs tightened against him and her nails drag down his biceps. Everything escalated into a mind blowing blur. Aurora's grip tightened, nails scratched into his neck and back as she arched into him and let out a mewling cry.

"Godric!" she sang; completely lost in the waves of pleasure washing over her body. His breath caught and he twitched within her, releasing himself with a loud groan.

Their movements slowed and his cool breath brushed against her shoulder. They gripped each other tightly, both shaking as they came down from the high. She could finally see Godric clearly again and gave him a sheepish smile. As soon as his brain returned from orgasmic bliss Godric had an important moment of clarity.

"Say it again." he demanded, "Sing for me again Lover." She tried to speak but failed.

"Just more incentive for me I suppose." he smirked before reversing their position. Everything after that was lost in a cloudy hazy of pleasure. She did sing for him again; she came with his name on her lips each time she fell over the edge. It was many hours, many impressive hours, later when he finally had to depart.

"I must go to ground lover," Godric said kissing her head and reluctantly extracting himself from her arms, "get some sleep. I'll be back at dusk." she nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK **

He knew something was wrong the moment he arrived at the hotel. Their door was ajar; from the state of the jam it had been kicked in. The room was trashed, broken appliances, Flipped mattress, luggage strung about. He smelled her blood, not a fatal amount was present but it was still enough to alarm him. Godric let out an infuriated yell.

**A/N: Bum. Bum. Bum. Can I tell you how long this whole chapter sat done except for one section. I just had *sexy time* written for like a week. lol. You guys are Rock Stars! Thanks for all the wonderful comments!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry this one took awhile to get out! Thanks for all the great comments! Also there is some more Mythology that I mucked up. Heads up Argos is Hera's peacock (surprisingly not made up). I do not own, nor am I affiliated with True Blood or The Sookie Stackhouse Novels!**

Eric watched Godric circle the hotel room again looking for anything they might have missed . It was just past dusk when Eric got a phone call from his very troubled maker. Now, an hour later they still had no idea where the girl was. He had sent Pam to ask the humans, and Alcide to scent around outside.

"You're sure no one knew you were here?" he asked.

"Positive Eric." Godric snapped.

"Anything?" Eric asked Pam and Alcide as they made their way back in to the room.

"Her trail ends just inside the woods to the north." The werewolf said, "the scent dissipates pretty quickly, and there's no ground trail either."

"She probably shifted into her other form." Pam hypothesized.

"She's bleeding," Godric said, "there should be a physical trail."

"Yes, there should be," Pam snarked, not happy with having to interact with humans, "but you're forgetting this girl spent centuries hiding. I'm sure she's learned how to cover her trail."

"The other scent?" Eric asked Alcide trying to break the tension,

"That one is tricky." the werewolf admitted, "It's male- and it's pretty pungent, but it just disappears completely outside the room."

"Shut the bar down." Eric commanded, "I want every vampire in my territory out looking for her."

"What if she goes to the club?" Godric asked, "She did before."

"We'll have Chow stay there in case she shows up." he directed.

Eric wasn't about to accept that Aurora's disappearance might be permanent. He wasn't sure Godric could cope with it. His maker had grown attached to the little chit and Eric wasn't about to see all his progress wasted.

"When you were last with her," Eric asked, "was anything abnormal, did she give any indication there was a problem?"

"What do you want me to say Eric?" Godric demanded, "We fucked like rabbits, I said good bye and now she's been taken."

"You Fucked her?" Eric asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Everything was fine." Godric sighed, not wanting to have this conversation, "I left just before dawn and she was practically asleep."

Godric sat on a chair with his head cradled in his hands. This was wreaking havoc on him, he couldn't focus. If he wasn't throwing a tantrum, he was sulking. Snapping at everyone wasn't helpful in the least. _Pull it together_ he commanded internally.

"We will find her," Pam said, "but you have to stop acting like a human. Use your brain."

"Don't you _dare _reprimand me_ child_" Godric said; smashing her into the wall. Angry at the situation, and that she had called him out for his boorish behavior.

Eric sighed, not in the mood to play referee between his maker and his progeny at the moment. Thankfully they were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Speak," Eric answered, expecting Chow to have news.

"Well hello to you to!" Sookie snapped back.

"I do not have time for this Miss. Stackhouse," Eric grunted, "Aurora is missing."

"Well it's a good thing I called then, isn't it?" She said, "Aurora is here at my house."

"Stay there." He demanded before hanging up.

He turned to relay the news to his maker but Godric had already left for Bon Ton.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Come on in Godric," Sookie answered the door, "She's in the kitchen."

Godric walked into the room only to find feline Aurora sitting on the table. Sookie had supplied a bowl of water, and a towel to collect the blood that had long since clotted up.

"She won't turn back," Sookie said walking in after him, "and I can't hear her in when she's like this."

"It's ok." Godric said softly, "Please turn on your side darling, I wish to see your wound."

The cat sighed and allowed him to move her.

"She's injured." Eric stated walking into the kitchen a short time later, "Aurora, change back so he can heal you."

"Eric be a little nicer will you!" Sookie scolded.

"We cannot sit around all night and coddle her, Sookie." Eric replied, "We need answers."

"Well walking around and making demands of everyone is not going to help her relax!" Sookie argued, "Which reminds me you really need to work on your phone etiquette."

Godric picked up his feline carefully and made his way past the arguing duo and into Sookie's living room. He laid with her on the couch stroking her fur. He battled his emotions; a weird mix of relief and anxiety. She was safe, he just had to wait until she relaxed to get some answers.

It was maybe twenty minutes before Aurora calmed down enough to turn back into her human form. She wrapped herself around him. The change had reopened her wound and Godric was assaulted by the fresh aroma of her sweet blood. She flinched away when Godric bit into his wrist.

"Trust me," Godric said when he noticed her hesitance, "it will heal you, form a connection between us, and I'll be able to find you always."

She looked at his wrist tentatively.

"Please lover," he mumbled into her hair, "I never want to be with lost like that again."

She nodded before gently lapping at the wound. He pressed harder into her mouth, urging her to drink deeper. She complied, quickly becoming overwhelmed with the musky taste; it reminded her of the rich summer wines from home.

It had been a long while since he had shared his blood, he'd forgotten how intense the experience was. She grabbed his arm and moaned drawing even deeper trying to get the last bit as his wound closed. Godric was tempted to bite himself again, but chose to devour her instead. He pressed his erection into her groaning when she responded.

So fueled by their mutual lust they didn't notice the audience they had until Sookie cleared her throat. Godric pulled away from his lover, giving her time to catch her breath. He could smell Sookie's faint arousal, and Eric was showing fang.

Sookie watched the two with her jaw open. As caught up by their passion as she was, she did not want her couch soiled by the two young lovers. She motioned for Aurora to follow her; the girl was going to need some clothes. Hopefully now that she was awake they could get some answers.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Well, now that you're settled, why don't you let us know what's going on." Eric stated as the now dressed Aurora sat across from him.

He watched Sookie turn from confused to alarmed as Aurora told her tale.

"She said she was woken up by a man outside her door." Sookie said, "Aurora said she felt something off and then a man broke down her door. She was able to change forms before he entered."

"Did he take anything?" Eric asked, "Is there anything he could have seen that would lead them to Godric's home?"

_I hid under the bed while he tore through our things._ Aurora thought to Sookie, _I don't have anything he could have traced, and Godric had his identification on him I believe. _

Godric confirmed this, but said he would have Isabel informed of the situation just in case.

"Do you have any idea who he was lover?" Godric asked taking hold of her hand.

"She thinks..."Sookie paused.

"Go on."Eric urged.

"She thinks he was one of Hera's guard." Sookie said hesitantly.

_The energy in the air Sookie, it changed like when I shift. I didn't recognize him personally, but he bore the tattoos of Aries, and that is who Hera employed her guard from. _

"But I thought they could only track you by your voice Aurora?" Sookie asked after relaying the message.

The young girl blushed and hid her face in Godric's neck. Sookie and Eric both caught the grin of male pride that came from Godric. Eric soon wore a similar expression and Sookie rolled her eyes at the two.

"Well all that aside," Sookie said changing the subject, "It's about dawn, ya'll can stay here if you'd like. My hidey-hole ain't too big but you and Eric should fit. Aurora you can take the guest room."

"I think it's best if we go to my home." Eric asked, "More security, just in case."

"Call the wolf." Godric said, "Have him watch out for Miss. Stackhouse."

Eric nodded and tossed his keys to Godric before leaving to make the call.

_Thank you Sookie! _Aurora thought as Godric picked her up and headed to the car Eric brought.

Godric sped to Eric's house, his hand never leaving hers.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Aurora slept hard all day, the weight of everything had really taken its toll, and Godric's welcome home hadn't done anything but exhaust her further.

"I will have you tonight, Lover. " he had murmured before showing her physically just how thankful he was that she was back in his arms.

They had to be quiet, or she did at least; it was disappointing really. She longed to tell Godric... well everything. It wasn't fair that she should have to censure herself still centuries later. She took a moment to let her mind drift to brighter topics. Godric had already gotten up for the night apparently.

_That man is too active for his own good_

"I you're finally awake," Godric smirked from the doorway, "I imagine you were quite tuckered out."

She rolled her eyes at him before getting up.

"Kava is going to speak with us about your brand." Godric said watching her dress, "Maybe he will know something helpful about the guard as well."

After she had eaten breakfast Godric had lead her into Eric's study. To her surprise they were going to meet with his contact via the internet.

"Kava, my friend." Godric greeted the vampire, "This is my human I told you about."

"Ah yes my dear, a pleasure to meet you" he said nodding to her.

Kava had the old world features of a scholar, with large eyes and a thin nose.

"Let us take a look at that brand," the man said motioning for her to show them.

Aurora nodded and lifted her long skirt to her knees, before propping her foot up on the coffee table so he could see it through the camera.

"Do you recognize it?" Godric asked.

"Yes," he said, "If I am not mistaken this is a cowry shell. A symbol of the goddess Juno- or Hera as it were."

"Were there many slave traitors who worshiped Hera?" Godric asked watching the man leave the frame for a moment then come back with a large tome.

"According to my maker's records this particular character was only branded on Hera's personal servants." he said excitedly, "I must admit when Godric told me your story I didn't quite believe it. But this is irreparable proof of your claim. I myself came to be just after their reign. It must have been quite fascinating." He mused out loud.

"Is there any way we can track where Hera would have bought her slaves from?" Eric asked from across the room.

"Legends say that Hera _crafted_ her girls from the feathers of Argos. " he said, "That may explain your very peculiar eye color."

"So what would you suggest we try next," Godric said getting Kava back on topic, "-in order to find her name."

"Honestly I don't see much hope." Kava said bluntly, "No one would have kept record of the God's slaves, except a God. Too bad you can't ask one of them."

Aurora checked out for the rest of the conversation. She was surprised with how disappointing that was to hear. She had never cared about her name before; just like she had never minded not talking. It was upsetting finding someone, only to realize you couldn't be what they deserved. She would never get to hear Godric call her by her real name, never get to sing for him, never get to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. There was an element to their relationship that was almost completely one sided and it truly upset her.

_I have to fix this_ she thought with a fierce determination.

**A/N: This is as good as it's going to get. I rewrote this one a couple ways and I just have to move on. Thanks for your support, and comments! The next one should be out by this weekend. Also can I recommend 'Destined to Him' by Tibouchina. I read it earlier today and I can't wait for the next chapter! Have a good day guys and gals!**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: Sorry for the absence, here's a short update to make up for it. Forewarning there is mature content in this one. I should be updating again Monday. I do not own, nor am I affiliated with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.**_

* * *

_'Too bad you can't ask one of them'_

Keva's words rung in her mind the next day. What if she could? Was it possible that she could ask Artemis' favor? What harm would it do to try? Aurora decided she would find Sookie while the boys were dead for the day; the telepath would be able to help her strategize.

* * *

To say Sookie was surprised to see the very familiar feline on her car hood after her shift would be an understatement.

"Aurora!" Sookie exclaimed, "Did something happen!?"

The little cat just stared with her head cocked to the side.

"Wait!" She said feeling the air shift, "Don't change yet, let me get you something to wear."

Sookie opened her trunk and pulled out a stylish trench Tara had got her. She turned back to the cat, only to find Aurora had changed and was now standing in Merlotte's parking lot naked as a jay bird. Sookie looked around hoping no one had seen her friends little trick while quickly shoving the coat on the girl.

"What happened hun?"

_Nothing _The girl thought buckling the coat's belt _I had an idea, and I need you to help me._

"Does anyone know you're here?" Sookie asked.

A pit formed in her stomach when Aurora shook her head no. It was just past five o'clock, dusk was soon and both Vampires in the Northman household would be awake by now.

"Oh girl," Sookie warned, ushering her friend into the car, "you are about to be in a _lot_ of trouble!"

After sending a quick warning text to Eric, Sookie sped to Shreveport praying that the local PD wasn't running radar.

* * *

Thanks to Sookie's driving it didn't take them long to arrive at the Northman home. The sun had just set, and Eric met them at the door. He pushed the girl towards the parlor while pulling Sookie into the office and shutting the door.

"What were you thinking!" Godric snarled as soon as she entered.

He was a real force to be reckoned with; eyes blazing, body tense, fangs out.

"You just left!" he seethed, "Knowing the danger of being alone, -knowing you were leaving with no explanation."

She pointed to the scars on her neck. Eluding to that fact that he would be able to tell if she was in danger.

"That's not the point, and you know it!" he seethed.

He was so mad, he wanted to rip her apart. Aurora recognized the rage in her lover, and decided she had to act quickly. She kept her eyes locked with Godric as she kneeled before him. Hopefully she could turn this blood lust into something more carnal- something she could manage.

She ran her hands up his legs, groping the tense muscles. Aurora, wasting no time, pulled Godric out of his slacks. She was still impressed his girth as she slowly cupped it into her hand and started to stroke. She licked her lips, before planting a sloppy kiss on the tip. Aurora paused before opening her mouth and pushing it down over the first few inches of her lover.

Godric groaned when he brushed the back of her throat. Aurora gagged a little, but pushed though it and kept her hold on him.

"Good girl. Keep going." he moaned threading his hands through her hair, and guided further down on his cock, where she readily engulfed it.

Up and down she went, lightly grazing him with her teeth. She picked up speed, bobbing her head faster and going a little lower without gagging. After a few moments, he felt her soft, pouty lips wrap around the base of his cock. He was twitching under her fist and throbbing in her mouth when her eyes fluttered open, staring up at him

Godric groaned doing his best to keep his eyes locked on hers as she bobbed and sucked. Her eyes widened in surprise when the first rush hit the back of her throat. Aurora gagged a little, and leaned back enough to work her fist up and down, massaging the rest of his essence onto her tongue. She was still sucking and stroking long after he was spent; Godric reluctantly stopped her.

"Come here." he smiled and she stood up.

He pulled her close and leaned down to kiss the underside of her chin, then moved up to suck the pulsating vein in her neck. With one hand he undid the coat toggles, while his other ascended her inner thigh, barely making contact with her very damp center before she grabbed at his wrist.

"I just want to return the favor." he murmured, seeking out her clit with his fingers.

* * *

Sookie waited patiently in Eric's office while he finished some paperwork.

"Should we go check on her?" Sookie asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh she's doing just fine." Eric smirked, fully aware of what was taking place across the hall.

"I don't know, he sounded awful mad." Sookie pushed, "He's probably giving it to her as we speak."

"Yeah, he's really giving it to her alright." Eric snickered.

"Then we should go help her out Eric." Sookie demanded, "She shouldn't have to take it all by herself."

"It sounds to me like she's taking it just fine," Eric laughed out right at the little fairy, "And enjoying every second."

"What do you mean she- oh!" she blushed prettily, "they're...oh."

"Exactly." Eric grinned at her, "Trust me, it won't be much longer."

* * *

_**A/n: Sorry again for the long pause. Thanks for all the reviews, and sticking with me through the break! Have a good week!**_


	9. Chapter Nine

** I do not own, nor am I affiliated with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.**

* * *

Sookie looked up from her phone to see Godric leading Aurora in. She was now dressed in one of his linen shirts. The girl smiled at the telepath, and crossed the room to sit by Sookie. Aurora was glad her friend had stuck around. she was going to need her help.

Godric watched his girl cross the room. He still wasn't happy, but his anger had been slated for now. They would have a real talk about her recklessness later.

"So, now that that's out of our system," Eric grinned, "What prompted our little bird to fly the nest?"

Sookie listened to Aurora for a moment then translated.

"Aurora wants to take a stand against the bounty hunter." She said hesitantly.

The two vampires stared at the pair silently.

"Oh this should be good." Eric groused, "Do you have a plan Aurora?"

The girl shrugged.

"Why not just draw him out?" Sookie questioned, "Surly we could think of something to beat him, just like the maenad."

"It's too risky," Eric said, "Last time he attacked during the day. You would both be at risk until nightfall."

"Alcede could watch out for us!" Sookie argued, Aurora nodded in agreement.

"We don't know what were dealing with." Godric weighed in, "I won't leave your safety in the hands of the wolf."

"Seems we're at an impasse." Eric mused.

"Well how did people get rid of a bounty before?" Sookie asked Aurora, "Surly there must have been a way."

_Yes, _she replied, _those who were able pleaded their case to the gods._

"Too bad you can't ask them now." Sookie murmured.

_You know, I'm sick of hearing that. Keva said the same thing to me - to bad I can't ask the gods. _Aurora got up and walked to the window.

_What if I could? _She mused distantly _Who's to say they don't exist anymore? I'm here, the bounty hunter is still here, the magic is still here._

"You said you could plead your case." Sookie said, ignoring the two impatient vampires listening to the one sided conversation, "How would you do that?"

_Go to temple and pray. The stronger a prayer the stronger the reply. Gods used to reply in person to some of their subjects. If I could get to one of the temples maybe my prayers would call her down._

"I don't see the harm in trying Aurora." Sookie said before explaining the girl's idea to Eric and Godric.

"That's ridiculous." Eric said.

"We have to try!" Sookie pleaded for her friend.

Godric took a Aurora in his arms. The determination and sorrow in her eyes made his heart ache. Sookie was right they had to try.

"Let's not forget she said she needed a temple, all of which are thousands of years old and in ruin." Eric tried to reason.

"That's not true." Godric murmured, "Recently, on the island of Samos, they found an intact temple."

"Oh that's right!" Sookie exclaimed, "The local tribe had been maintaining the temple. It was all over the news about a year ago. Isn't it closed to the public though?"

Eric could feel his Maker's resolve to help the girl.

"Pam is _not_ going to be pleased." Eric said grabbing Sookie's arm and leading her out of the room.

"Where are we going Eric?" Sookie asked displeased with being manhandled.

"To make the arrangements." He replied impatiently, "Looks like we're going to Greece."

* * *

"Move it Sookie," Pam snapped pushing past the girl and stowing her luggage in the compartment, "We've got places to be."

"I wasn't aware Pamela was joining us." Godric said to Eric.

"I wasn't telling her she couldn't come." Eric said, taking the other bags, "You remember how pissed she was last time we left her. I _still_ have to hear about Paris."

"It was fashion week Eric." Pam snarked following him to the back of the plane.

"Don't that have that every year?" Sookie asked buckling in.

"It was one of the first I believe." Godric explained sitting down next to Sookie and Aurora, "She still hasn't forgiven him."

_There's also a boutique in Greece she loves _Aurora told Sookie _Her and Isobel spoke about it once._

Sookie nodded before making herself comfortable for the long flight. She was rather impressed with Eric's ability to get what he wanted. It had only been a few days since their discussion and here they were; in a top of the line aircraft ready to be whisked away.

"The pilot said we have about half an hour until we land." Pam said, "What's the plan?"

"Aurora and Sookie have worked out a list of items we need." Godric replied, "Eric's day man has retrieved everything and has arranged for our time in the temple."

"How did you manage that?" Sookie asked, "They barley let archeologists visit."

"Everyone has a price." Eric said vaguely.

"Even people devoted to their religion?" Sookie sassed.

"Especially people devoted to religion." Eric smirked, "We will be stating in a vampire friendly hotel off the coast and tomorrow night we'll make our way to the island."

* * *

"I need to speak with you my dear." Godric called from the lounge in their suite. They arrived at the hotel with only an hour until dawn.

Aurora made her way into the lounge and pulled Godric onto the sofa.

"I need you to promise me you won't leave this hotel without me." Godric whispered.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the mouth.

"I mean it Aurora," Godric started to plead his case, but she pressed her finger to his lips to quiet him.

Aurora grabbed a knife from her room service plate on the table. She took the blade to her finger and pressed, breaking the skin. Godric let her do the same to him. He watched his mate press their wounds together in an old ritual. She swore to him she wouldn't break her promise.

"Tomorrow Lover," he swore, "tomorrow we find peace."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Well this is it! The last chapter. Hope you enjoy. I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, the Sookie Stackhouse novels or True Blood!**

Godric and Aurora had been at the temple for several hours. He didn't know how much longer he could watch her keel in prayer. Godric worried for her, something had to give soon. They had been in Greece for almost two weeks now and their party was getting anxious.

Godric was just about to suggest they call it a night, when a strong wind blew through the Temple.

"Is that sandalwood I smell?" a female voice echoed, "It has been a very long time since we had someone follow the old customs." She mused.

"Show yourself!" Godric said firmly, not in the mood for games, and a little unnerved with the phantom voice.

"How dare you make demands in _my_ temple?" the woman asked offended at his gall.

"Artemies?" He asked.

"Not quite," came an amused response from behind them.

They turned to find an older woman seated at the feet Zeus' statue. She was beautiful in a punishing way. Godric felt Aurora tense up before falling to her knees. Godric dipped his head in respect to the goddess Hera.

"This is not the first night you've visited." She said breathing in the old incense

"We came to ask for a blessing," Godric said, "hoping that someone would hear."

"Most people think us vanished from this world." she replied.

"Your magic remains," Godric countered, "So do your servants and wives. Why wouldn't you still be here?"

"A fair point." she agreed, "What blessing were you looking for?"

"We wanted-"

"Not from you Vampire," the woman interrupted, "I want to hear from _Aurora_."

The girl paused clearly uneasy with the goddess.

"I came to ask for mercy from the goddess Artemis." Aurora said from her position on the floor, "I wanted her to clear my name."

"Yes," Hera mused, "you have been on my ledger for quite a while now. Truthfully I had expected you had passed into Hades realm. I was surprised when the bounty came back on your voice. Quite resilient of you to last this long, and quite clever of Artemis- your little cat trick."

"She was quite determined to keep me hidden." Aurora replied quietly.

"And hidden you were-for centuries. In fact you have had centuries to come, so why now?" Hera asked motioning for the girl to rise.

"Fear at first, then survival." Aurora said taking Godric's hand "It is only recently I have found something to live for."

"You are lovers." Hera stated looking at Godric closely.

Aurora nodded.

"Are you going to help us?" Godric asked.

"We were once very powerful," Hera said, "and we reined with cruelty. I spent a millennia terrorizing souls for sport. It was too late when we realized our mistakes. And now, even though we have left this place, there are still reminders of our petty games."

Hera walked down from her perch at Zeus' feet and took Aurora's hands in hers.

"I release you, Photine of Olympus." Hera smiled, "You are free from our games, and your bounty."

Aurora, or Photine rather, immediately fell to her knees and whispered her thanks.

"How can we thank you Goddess?" Godric asked

"Be good to her, a proper husband." Hera stated stepping back to take the couple in.

"She is my lover, my mate." He said pulling Aurora up by his side, "I could be nothing but good to her."

"I can see your love for each other," Hera smiled softly, "a true love that will last through the ages. I will bless this union."

* * *

"Why did the airline call me to confirm my three tickets back to the states?" Eric asked walking into his maker's room the next night.

"Aurora and I won't be joining you." Godric replied covering the girl with the comforter and leading Eric to the lounge.

"You are going to stay here?" Eric asked.

"Not for much longer," His maker replied,"we plan to travel."

"Travel," Eric scoffed, "You both have seen his world a thousand times over."

"Yes but nether of us have truly been in the right state to enjoy it." Aurora said walking into the room wrapped in a robe, "I'd like to enjoy Paris."

"As a human this time I take it." Eric teased the girl, surprised that he enjoyed her laughter as much as he did.

"Don't worry Eric," the girl smarted back, "I wont keep your maker away for too long."

"Keep in touch." Eric said before making his way to the door.

"We'll be sure to write." she teased.

"I do enjoy the odd postcard now and again." he replied smirking.

His makers laughter followed him out.

* * *

"Another one?" Pam asked watching Eric attach another post-card on his bulletin board.

"mhm" he answered, taking a look at the others already up on the wall.

Godric had kept the joke going through out their travels, Eric wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or Aurora's. He had to admit the cards came as a welcome sign his maker was well. With every major city they ventured to came a new post-card. Rome, England, Scotland, Japan, and now;

"Transylvania." he mused out loud.

The card was a picture of Dracula's castle, with a hokey saying on the front. The back simply read 'With love - Godric & Aurora'

It had been almost a year and a half since they had lifted her curse and learned Photine's true name, but the girl still chose to go by Aurora. Eric didn't think it was a coincidence that both the girl's names meant light. Godric often called her the 'light of his life' in was nauseatingly accurate he had to admit. She truly was a bright spot in Godric's otherwise dark existence.

**I want to thank everyone who commented and messaged me, I really appreciated it and you guys made finishing my first story a dream. So sorry I took this long to update this. I have been in and out of the hospital and I was unable to write. I can assure you this isn't the last of Aurora and Godric. **

**Much Love!**

**A**


End file.
